


Persuasion

by Apparentlynotreallyfinnish



Series: Prompted ficlets [13]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, workplace shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 08:44:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19989316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apparentlynotreallyfinnish/pseuds/Apparentlynotreallyfinnish
Summary: Part of a series of prompted ficlets. Prompt: "What do you mean you won't rub my shoulders?!"





	Persuasion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fanbabble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanbabble/gifts).



“What do you mean you won’t rub my shoulders?!”

“I mean exactly what it sounds like.”

“Rhetttttt…”

“You just had a massage two days ago!”

“I know. But my shoulders hurt now.”

“Don’t whine. It’s your own damn fault. You haven’t gotten up from that laptop in hours. And you missed your workout yesterday.”

“But…”

“No. I’m not gonna enable your bad lifestyle decisions. You gotta take care of yourself, bo.”

Link got up from his chair and walked up to Rhett. His hips swayed as he moved closer. Rhett frowned.

“What are you doing?”

Link placed his palms on Rhett’s knees and slowly parted them. He stepped between them and wrapped his arms around Rhett’s shoulders. Their noses touched lightly. Link’s eyes had a mischievous glint in them. Rhett’s stomach flipped.

“What if instead of that…I just took care of you?” Link asked in a low voice. His words were accompanied by some innocent fluttering of his eyes and his body pressing hard against Rhett’s. Rhett swallowed. His gaze flitted to their office door.

“Someone could come in…”

“They know how to knock. We’re fine,” Link whispered into Rhett’s ear and sucked his earlobe into his mouth. Rhett groaned as Link’s teeth scraped gently against his skin. The promise the move held made Rhett’s belly fill with coiling heat and his dick twitched to life in his pants.

Link’s other hand left Rhett’s shoulder and slipped between them landing on his clothed cock. Link squeezed over the fabric making Rhett draw in a sharp breath.

“I wanna taste you, baby. Can I?” Link whispered.

Rhett nodded vigorously. Words had already left him. Link sank to his knees in front of Rhett. There was a quick scramble for the belt buckle and soon Rhett’s jeans were around his ankles. Link rubbed the fabric of his boxer briefs, making Rhett squirm in his seat.

“Mmm. Lovely,” Link muttered and kissed Rhett’s hardness, first just a quick peck on the tip, then full open-mouthed kiss that wet the fabric completely. Rhett whimpered. Link face rose.

“You should probably try and be quiet. Not very professional for the boss to moan during the workday, don’t you think?” he said smirking as his hand stroked Rhett’s length through the damp underwear. Rhett grimaced at him and was about to retort back but then Link’s fingers slipped under his waistband and his cock was freed for Link’s mouth to explore. Rhett’s mind went blank.

Link worked his mouth like a machine, pistoning Rhett’s cock in its hot, wet depth, helping with his hand to spread the saliva from his shaft to his balls and staying there to fondle and pull just the way he knew Rhett liked. Rhett leaned back and his hands grabbed the edge of his desk. His head fell back, and his mouth opened to moan that he willed not to slip out.

Link’s mouth released him, making him whine low and needy. Rhett’s head whipped back up and he looked at Link between his legs. His hair was drooping on his forehead and his glasses had slipped down his nose. His lips were plumped up and glistening pink. Link’s eyes rose to Rhett’s and he looked at him with a hooded gaze that made shivers run up Rhett’s spine. That man was pure sex and Rhett thanked the heaven’s again that he got the be in the receiving end of it. 

There was a soft kiss pressed right on Rhett’s tip, then a lick that cleaned it from the precum that dripped out. Link’s hand slipped up and squeezed the base of Rhett’s cock making more clear droplets form on his slit. Rhett growled. Link looked at him and cocked his head to the side. His hand was motionless, just squeezing at Rhett. Rhett squirmed and panted. The throbbing of his cock was making his slowly lose his mind.

“Don’t stop,” Rhett pleaded trying to jerk his hips up, trying to get some friction.

“If I continue, are you gonna give me that shoulder rub?” Link asked sweetly and kissed Rhett’s cock again, this time with tongue. Rhett bucked and wheezed.

“Yes, yes, yes! I’ll rub anything you want! Just please…” His voice was hoarse. He felt lightheaded and like he was about to burst out of his skin.

“Awww, thanks, baby. I knew I could make you see reason,” Link said and laughed that tinkly little laugh that always made Rhett’s heart beat faster. Not that it could beat any faster right now.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake. Stop gloating and just suck me off already,” Rhett muttered. And Link did. His mouth was around Rhett’s swollen cock and his tongue flattened to take Rhett in. The muscles in his throat relaxed and received all of Rhett’s length. Rhett was helpless against the onslaught of sensation and a string of moans and curses burst out of him. Link felt too good; silky and wet and warm and right. It was like being submerged into a pool of perfection. His cock belonged inside Link.

Link took Rhett eagerly, humming with pleasure, making the vibrations add into Rhett’s pleasure. Rhett’s hands found their way into Link’s hair and tugged. Link let him set the pace and Rhett fucked into Link’s mouth with a desperation of a dying man devouring his last meal. Only in this situation, the one feasting was Link.

“Gonna come,” Rhett groaned, his movements becoming more desperate. Link nodded, still impaled by Rhett’s cock. Rhett pulled him close one last time and with a growl came hard, shooting his load down Link’s throat. Link swallowed again and again making Rhett jerk as his dick was squeezed dry with Link’s practiced muscles. Link released him with a wet plop and looked up with a pleased smile. Rhett shivered and drew ragged breaths, murmuring thank yous and praises.

Link got up and patted Rhett on his thigh.

“Okay, love. Your turn.”

Rhett was still shaking when he tucked himself back into his pants and walked up to Link’s chair with trembling legs. His hands settled on Link’s shoulders and squeezed. Link moaned loudly as Rhett started to work his tight muscles.


End file.
